Corazón de Hielo Corazón de Fuego
by Einyel
Summary: Porque tu hielo........no puede apagar mi fuego..............No importa la dificultad ni en todas las camas que tuve que estar............al final...........bien valistes la pena............


Capitulo 1

La embajadora y algo más

A lo lejos en cielo azul oscuro con pequeñas luces blancas adornándolo y aquella luna oculta se podía divisar un avión, por como se veía era muy lujoso, por dentro las paredes se encontraban entapizadas con terciopelo beishe al igual q todos los mueves, solo se veía un gran mueble y en el una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años, con cabellos castaños y cada fibra de este un brillo especial, largo asta la cadera, muy delgada y muy bien formado su cuerpo, con un traje muy formal y caro, un minifalda y chaqueta azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, con unos tacones no tan altos azul oscuro de muy buena calidad, su cara maquillada ligeramente con unos rasgos perfectos y por ultimo unos bellos ojos de color morrón claro y con un brillo de frialdad.

Se podía escuchar desde la cabina a piloto ablando en voz alta solo para ella, ya que ese avión solo estaba ella y 4 guardaespaldas.

- Señorita ya estamos por llegar a Estados Unidos- dijo una voz muy amistosa.

Por su parte no respondió tan solo se paro de su asiento y se dirigió así una venta para así desde la oscuridad de la noche admirar aquel gran país, lleno de pequeñas lucecitas de todos colores, se volteo y se dirijo al sillón donde se encontraba su lacto, la guardo en su maletín y agarro su cartera, una cartera de cuero blanco, de buena marca al igual que la lacto.

Para después sentarse y esperar que aterrizara el avión en aquel país que no visitaba desde pequeña, se empezaba a sentir como el avión tocaba tierra para después una vez estacionado, abrir la puerta y colocar una escalera, al salir se encontró con muchos reporteros y unos hombres vestidos de negro apartando a la gente y al final del aeropuerto divisaba una limosina negra.

Bajo y camino recta y firme con 2 guarda espaldas adelante y a tras, sin importarle el alboroto de la gente, llego a la limosina donde el chofer abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar, uno de sus guardaespaldas mas confiables se subió al carro solo que en parte de adelante la cual tenia un vidrio para separar ambas partes y tener mas privacidad, una melodía se empezaba oír desde su cartera, la abrió con toda la clama y agarro su celular.

-Alo- dijo muy tranquila, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

- Ya llegaste será mejor que te apures, hoy tenemos trabajo- dijo una voz femenina.

-De acuerdo pero recuerda que tengo el cóctel de bienvenida- dijo con un poco mas de animo.

- OK le diré a Hoyo ¿que te pase recogiendo?- pregunto esa voz femenina.

- Si, gracias Sango- dijo mientras sonreía para si.

- La reservación para el hotel es el PH y es en el hotel Hilton -dijo Sango.

- Deacuerdo, nos vemos-dijo trancando el teléfono.

- Por favor al hotel Hilton- dijo al conductor, el cual de inmediato arranco el carro y se dirigió a su destino.

Mientras en la parte de atrás se encontraba aquella mujer revisando sus papeles, muy tranquila, sin siquiera admirar lo grande de aquella ciudad, realmente nunca quiso esta transferencia además odiaba hablar ingles desde pequeña nunca le gusto, pero tubo que aprender a la fuerza, que mas da, me sirvió de algo se decía, reviso cada una de las hojas que habían en su maletín con mucho cuidado de que se escapara algo.

Vio asía el frente donde diviso el hotel, realmente era muy hermoso con muy buena arquitectura, el carro se estaciono y el conductor bajo para abrirle la puerta, bajo con delicadeza, y camino seguida del guardaespaldas, asía la puerta del hotel que dos hombre abrieron, y ahí se encontraba el dueño del hotel con un ramo de rosas y una gran sonrisa.

- Es un honor tenerla aquí, Embajadora- dijo el dueño mientras le entregaba el ramo y junto con el las llaves de su PH.

- Gracias- dijo fríamente, mientras se dirigía asía el hermoso ascensor, y junto a ella su guarda espaldas, era 27 pisos así que tardaría un poco pero no importaba en esos ascensores daban ganas de quedarse ahí.

- ¿Hoy a donde va Ahome?- pregunto su guardaespaldas.

- A trabajar- dijo no tan fría ya que sabía que podía contar con su guardaespalda y amigo.

- No te preocupes Shippou, yo estaré bien- dijo con una sonrisa que raramente mostraba.

Shippou era un hombre de 25 años muy robusto, pero con una gran personalidad, su vida era proteger de todo a Ahome ya que ella siempre a sido muy buena con el, el era un hombre que sabia medir su carácter no era entrometido ni grosero, pero era muy protector, lo que asía que nadie que a el no le agradara se acercara a Ahome, también había sido mandado al igual que Ahome por el presidente para cuidar de su seguridad.

Por fin llegaron al PH, caminaron asía una gran puerta, al abrirla empezaron a detallar cada rincón de este, tenia 3 pisos en el primero la sala, el comedor, la casina, un pequeño balcón y un ascensor personal. La sala lleva unas hermosos mueble de piel de durazno, de color blanco con rayas negras al igual que la alfombra, el piso era de madera muy bien hecha, con unas cortinas blancas y hermoso paisaje de toda la ciudad, el comedor llevaba una hermosa mesa cuadrada de cristal con hermosos adornos en ella las sillas de madera oscura y una alfombra beige, la casina de mármol azul claro con unos elegantes muebles de madera clara, y en medio de la cocina una pequeña mesa de vidrio, en un rincón de la sala una escalera de mármol los escalones y lo demás de madera que conducía al segundo piso. En el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones, una biblioteca, los baños una terraza y salón de estar; la habitación principal, estaba un elegante tapiz, la cama era matrimonial vestida de azul claro, un sofá romano de azul oscuro y sus cojines azul, con una alfombra blanca, un tocador de madera claro. En el tercer piso se encontraba un gran yacusi, un hermoso arreglo de matas, un gimnasio, una parrilla y la más hermosa vista de todo Washington

Camino asía el ascensor privado y subió así su habitación principal, al abrir la puerta se percato que todas sus pertenencia se encontraban ahí, se dirigió a su baño personal para así preparar la tina y tomar un refrescante baño.

Un deportivo negro se estaciono en frente del hotel y de el bajo una hermosa mujer de cabellos morón claro asta la cadera, ojos morrón claro y su rostro de tez blanca y un poco de maquillaje, con una fina figura, se encontraba vestida de negro con un abrigo que le llegaba a los tobillos y unos botines negros y por ultima una hermosa sonrisa la cual se dibujo en su rostro.

Continuara...


End file.
